Love never dies
by kettyhare
Summary: Christine told the Phantom that love never dies. Many years later their great great grandkids Erik and Christine meet and what starts off rocky turns into love. But there are secrets that come out and danger will lurk everywhere. Can Erik keep Christine safe or will she get into danger and be broken forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was four years ago. I remember the first time I met him. What started off as hate turned into love. The year was 2008 and I was a freshman. I was cast for the role of Christine Daae( ironically I am the decendant of the real Christine.) I had heard the stories but felt I needed the learn more about the character I was play. I knew the music. I knew the lines. Now it was time the get the emotional side of her. I decided to go to the library to check out books, cds, dvds and score on Phantom of the Opera. I was finishing up and just needed to grab the book. A young man was right next to me. I finally found it and as I reached for the book he quickly grabbed it and started to walk away. "HEY!"

He turned around " Yes Miss?"

_'Miss? Did he just call me miss? Who does he think he is?' _

" I was going to get that book."

"Well too bad I need it."

"I need it more. I have a role I need to finish studying."

"Well that sucks for you. I have a part to learn and I bet it is more important than you little fan love."

_'Fan love. He's kidding right. He thinks I'm just an obsessed fan. Oh hell no. I am not going to let this go. I am getting that book one way or another'_

"For your information I have a role I also have to learn. Now don't make me say it again. Give. Me. The. Book."

"Sorry but I can't. You can have it when I bring it back but I have to learn the role of the Phantom."

_'Did he just say that. No there is no way I am working with that asshole. I won't. I will kill him before rehearsal starts at this rate.'_

"NO!"

"What?"

"I'm playing Christine."

"You're my love interest?"

"You're my angel of music?"

" This can not being happening. You're like what? 13?"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I AM 14! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Great I get to work with an immature freshman. I bet you can't even sing well"

_'Did he really say that? He has some nerve to say that I probably can't sing well.'_

"You know what? I might be a freshman but I am not immature and for your information I can sing quite well. I have been trained since I was a young child."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

_'There is no way I will be able to deal with this. He is the biggest asshole I have ever met. And he has..._

"My book."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right you have my book."

"Last time I checked it doesn't have your name on it"

_'I have to get that book back'_

"Look clearly you don't know who I am."

"Yeah I don't. Nor do I care."

"Oh but you should"

"And why is that?"

I approach him in a sexual way. I get close to his face and whisper in his ear. "Because I am Christine Daae"

He stopped and I had enough time to grab the book. As I started to walk away I look back at him. "Thanks for the book. Can't wait to work with you" With that I winked and left.

Erik POV

_Did she just say she was a Daae? I had heard the stories but never did I think they were real. Or that I would ever meet a Daae. _She took the book and I turn and look at her.

"Thanks for the book. Can't wait to work with you." I looked in her eyes and I could sense something there. And then she did something I got me hooked. She winked at me and left. My heart is pounding. I don't understand. A minute ago I was irritated with her and now I am dumbfounded. I start to walk outside. I look around and she is gone. The words softly slip out of my mouth "Christine Daae". _I have to protect her no matter what. As long as she is with me she will be safe._

Christine POV

_Well that was easy. Works everytime. But who was he? What is his name? Why did he get so quiet when I told him my name? He looked as if he had seen a ghost. These questions would need to be answered later. Right now I have work to get done. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

Christine POV

Rehearsal started like any other. The director told everyone who was who and we went and introduced ourselves.

Erik POV

First day of rehearsal. Its all the same. Get on the stage, stretch, do vocal warm ups, wait for the directors word. I wasn't in the mood. I decided to go to the other side of the stage. I didn't want to be near anyone right now. I started to zone out when I heard her voice.

Christine POV

"Good afternoon everyone" Anne walks up to her.  
"Hello. And you are?"  
" Christine."

"Your real name?"

"Christine?"

"Oh!"

"And you?"

" Anne"

"Nice to meet you"

"And you. I'm assuming you're playing Christine as well since your name?"

"Yes! I'm quite excited actually."

"You'll have fun."

"I'm sure I will as long as the jerk playing the Phantom will not try anything on me."

"Oh you mean Erik!"

"His name is Erik?"

"Yeah"

'_He has the same name of the Phantom? How interesting!'_

I looked around searching for him. _'Looking. Looking. Looking. Ding got you.'_ I walked up to him. He seemed deep in thought. _'Perfect'_ "Bonjour" He imediately got out of thought.

Erik POV

_'Where did she come from? OMG shes looking at me. Say something.' _"Hi."

_'Hi? That's it? Come on man talk to her.' _"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good. You almost finished with the book?"

"I'm halfway through. You'll be getting it soon."

"Good. I need it."

"Are you ok?"

"Just kind of out of it"

"Oh ok. I'm going to go back to the others"

"Ok then. Bye" I watch her walk away. I wish I had talked to her longer. She looks so perfect as she walks away. If only she knew the truth...


	3. Chapter 3

Christine POV

Rehearsal went by pretty fast. As I started to walk home, I felt someone behind me. '_Don't freak out. It's probably just a cast member' _I kept walking until I felt them a couple feet away before finally turning around. I jumped a little bit. '_Its him_!' I was shocked.

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"You left without me properly introducing myself. My name is Erik."

"I know. And you already know my name so yeah."

"Look I just want to say I'm sorry."

'He's sorry?' "Why are you sorry?"

"I've been a dick to you and I want to apologize."

"You are forgiven."

"Thanks. So where are you going?"

"Home?"

"Why? It's midday!"

"Uh I have to. I'm 15."

"What?! You're 15?! And you're playing my love interest?!"

"uh yeah?"

"How are you in this?"

"my voice?" 'He's starting to piss me off with this.'

"Still!"

"Sorry?" '_wow who does he think he is_?'

Erik POV

'_15! She's so young! Oh God I'm a pedo_' I had to get away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Ok bye?"

I had to think. Things were about to change. ' _I'm so confused. I just found out that this girl I think I might have a connection with is 15. Yet I want to continue to see her. Something is different about her. I'll find out later'_

Christine POV

"ok bye?" ' _That was weird_.' I had to get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I got home, went inside, said my hellos and went to my room. I open a secret draw that I kept a picture for my great grandmother in. As I looked at the picture I noticed someone in the background but it was hard to make out. I went to the kitchen to get a magnifying glass so I could get a closer look. '_That's odd. It looks like a man. It looks like….. ERIK!_' I tensed. '_Who is that man? That cant be him. Its impossible!' I couldn't stop staring at the person in the picture staring at my great grandmother trying to figure out who he was. I mean I know the stories. A masked man stalked my great grandmother Christine Daae that she thought to be her angel of music. After a bunch of events she was able to be free from him to be with the love of her life Raoul._ ' Could this be His Great grandfather. I mean they do look identical and mom has told me the stories of every generation that is a female being watched by his offspring and grandchildren.' I knew I would get to the bottom of this. I decided to go for a walk.

Erik POV

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind? Maybe I should go find her and talk to her. But that would be weird. I'm 5 years older than her. Ugh'_ I decided to go into town and go into some stores to get my mind off her. I walked past the mini mart when I saw her walking down the hill. ' _Oh no she can't see me. She'll think I'm stalking her_.' I ran around the corner and hid behind a beam. I watched her start to walk by. ' _She is sort of pretty. Damn I have to stop. These thoughts will lead me to hell_.' I focused on her again. She stopped… and looked my way.

Christine POV

'_Ah this is what I needed. Fresh air to help me think_.' As the wind blew through my hair, I had a feeling someone was watching me. I past an opening between the bank and the mini mart and felt eyes on me. I looked around but saw nothing. I started to walk again and stopped. It was coming from down the path. I started to walk towards it. '_someone is there. I don't like this._ '

Erik POV

'_Oh shit she's coming this way._'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school. But here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

Erik POV

' Oh shit shes coming this way' My heart stopped. I had to stay still. I couldn't let her see me. She'd think I'm stalking her or something.

Christine POV

' I sense someone is here' " Hello?" I look around. Nothing. I start to walk away.

Erik POV

' Oh no she knows I'm here. Just keep silent' I look over slightly to see her start to walk away. ' Thank God!' I wait a couple of minutes before emerging from my spot just in case. "Phew. That was a close one." _Grrrr _ I grab my stomach. "Guess that means its time to eat." I chuckle to myself and walk to the mini mart. I open the door and there she is. I look down. 'She looks so innocent. Like a lost child.' I look back up and her eyes meet mine.

Christine POV

'It's him.' All I could do was stare. He looked so handsome. I zone back in to realize we are locking eyes. ' Oh I never noticed his eyes were green. How lovely they are.'

Erik POV

'Why is she staring? Is there something on me?' She approaches me. I speak first.

"Well hello there."

"Hello. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well I live right down the street. Why wouldn't I come here?"

"You seem like the more distant type of person."

"Oh?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah… Anyway why are you here? Are you following me?" My face goes numb. She starts to laugh.

"Oh" I chuckle myself. "So what are you doing? I thought you said you had to go home."

" I did but I felt like running."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I run a lot."

"Care if I join you?"

"If you can keep up."

"Oh believe me I think I will be fine."

"Ok. I'm going to run the trail. I just wanted to grab some water."

"Oh that's a good idea." After we buy our water we head out and start to jog.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked.

" I just got the house a few months ago. I hated it here at first."

"Oh why was that?"

"It just seemed so depressing for me. I mean I don't know anyone here and I just didn't want to deal with it."

"Oh? Well you have a friend now."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So I have a question"

"Go for it!"

"Are you related to the real Phantom of the Opera?"

I stop dead in my tracks. _'Did she just ask what I think she did?'_


End file.
